villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Valak
Valak is the main antagonist of the 2016 live action horror film, The Conjuring 2. He appears in this movie as a demonic nun before Lorraine Warren and as The Crooked Man before the members of the Hodgson's family and Ed Warren. It was portrayed by Bonnie Aarons as a nun and Javier Botet as The Crooked Man. Role in the film Valak first appeared during a seance to determine whether or not a demonic presence was truly responsible for Ronald DeFeo Jr. murdering his family in 1974. Lorraine Warren saw Valak in a vision where she relived the murders. This same vision is where Lorraine also saw her husband Ed get impaled. Valak had continued to haunt Lorraine since then. Later in the movie, the Hodgson family, a family living in the United Kingdom, start experiencing paranormal activity. On top of that, Janet Hodgson, the youngest daughter, becomes possessed by the spirit of Bill Wilkins, the previous owner of the house the Hodgson family is living in. This makes the Hodgson family call for help and Ed and Lorraine take the case. In the middle of the film it appeared as The Crooked Man during a massive showdown sequence when it re-tranformed from a dog before Billy Hodgson and attacked him and then its shadow appeared before the whole family, quoting its own rhyme with some sinister additional quotes. When the shadow reveals itself to the family, it appears to be Janet possessed by the demon who continues to present itself as the character. As it is later revealed, Bill Wilkins had just been a pawn the entire time. The true mastermind was none other than Valak. Soon after they discover that Valak is behind everything, Ed and Lorraine return to the Hodgson residence, only to find all of the Hodgsons, except for Janet, locked outside. A lightning strike hits a nearby tree, leaving a jagged stump resembling the object that impaled Ed in Lorraine's first vision. Ed ventures into the house alone. Valak appears to him as The Crooked Man before him in Billy's tent and tries to kill him by the umbrella, but fails because of Ed's resistance. Ed eventually finds Janet standing near the window and getting ready to commit suicide. Ed grabs Janet in time, but finds himself holding on to a shower curtain being torn from its rings due to Ed and Janet's combined weight. Soon, Lorraine enters the room herself. She finds and confronts Valak and successfully condemns Valak back to Hell. Gallery The-conjuring-2-5-1024x546.jpg|Valak in the guise of a nun. the-conjuring-2-immersive-360-video-2016-777x437.jpg A_Crooked_Man.jpg|Valak as The Crooked Man. Trivia *In mythology, Valac is known as the Great President of Hell, with over 30 legions of demons at his command. Valak is said to give true answers about hidden treasures; he reveals where serpents can be seen and delivers them harmless to the magician. Valak is said to appear as a small poor boy who has angel wings and rides on a two-headed dragon. *Other ways to spell Valak's name include Valac, Ualac, Valax, Valu, Valic, and Volac. *It has been confirmed that a spin-off film concerning the Nun is in the making. *Despite the fact that many people thought that A Crooked Man was completely computer-generated character, he was actually played by an actor with a heavy make-up. *The style and movements of A Crooked Man are reminiscent of the other supernatural come-to-life character, Mister Babadook. *The character of The Crooked Man was designed by conceptual artist Jared Krichevsky (Krampus (2015), TMNT: Out of the Shadows), who revealed that director James Wan initially envisioned The Crooked Man "with a large moon face." *In approximately 44' we can see the letter "V A L A K" in the bookshelf behind Lorraine Warren. Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessor Category:Defilers Category:Mongers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Supernatural Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Dark Forms Category:Archenemy Category:Complete Monster Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Satanism Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Genderless Category:Mastermind Category:Bogeymen Category:Parasitoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Old Villains Category:Provoker